


The Sky Is Everywhere

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, The Happiest Guys in the World</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky Is Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeckoGirl89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/gifts).



Jared is dead on his feet after an exhausting day on set. Dark circle crease under his hazel eyes and his perky-bouncy pep has all but burnt out. When they arrive home and Jensen wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him into a hug Jared groans happily and cuddles Jensen in a warm bear hug. 

Jensen lovingly hugs his teddy bear boyfriend, smiling sweetly. “Hey baby boy," He coos as he kisses Jared's cheek. He hugs Jared a little tighter, in love with the way Jared is warm and snuggly soft. “Your exhausted, Jay. Come on, let’s snuggle.”

With the day at an end and dusk glowing on the horizon, the time is perfect for enjoying a cup of hot cocoa while snuggling in front of a cozy, warm fire. The crackle of the burning wood is peaceful and the cocoa is tasty, and the comfort of home and family is a blessing to the boys, like being wrapped in a fluffy, soft blanket. 

Jared is sleepy, eyelashes fluttering like butterfly wings as he struggles to stay awake. He keeps nodding off into his cup of hot coca, only to wake and snuggle into Jensen’s embrace as his boyfriend wraps an arm around him to pull him close. He takes a few sips, hums as he smacks his lips, and the warm bliss, feeling so content, makes him nod off again, much to his boyfriend’s amusement. 

“Hey, sleepy head,” Jensen coos fondly, smirking as a cute dimpled grin sparkles on his boyfriend’s lips. “Are you ready for bed?” 

Jared shakes his head, pouting adorably. “No. I wanna stay here and cuddle with you,” and he burrows into Jensen’s embrace, pressing close to his side. He takes a drink of his cocoa and hums happily before he presses kisses against Jensen's stubble jaw and nuzzles him, then leans in to kiss Jensen’s lips. They kiss sweet and soft, little gentle pecks of lips on lips as the fire warms them, and Jensen decides this is his own little slice of heaven. 

A small smile dances on his lips as he whispers, “I love you, Jared.” 

“I love you, Jensen.” Jared blushes rosy-pink, kissing Jensen’s lips tenderly.

Everything is perfect; the fire is warm, his boyfriend is cuddled in his arms, and there is no place Jensen would rather be than right here in this moment of love. 

Of course, sleep does not come. They snuggle, eating yummy sweet ice-cream and watching a chick flick movie. Jensen’s smile is bright and beautiful; he was feeling a little sweet-silly so he drew a chocolate heart on his cheek with his ice-cream. 

Jared, a sweetheart, couldn’t resist leaning in and slowly licking the delicious chocolate of Jensen’s smooth freckle skin. 

“Mmm, mmm, mmm,” He hummed, licking his lips. Jared grins at Jensen, adorable dimples digging in deep on his cheeks. “You are a sweet treat, baby boy. I could eat you up.” He’s never been able to control his libido, not when his lover is around. He pulled Jensen into his arms and held him as his boyfriend straddled his waist, nuzzling Jensen’s freckle neck and biting his stubble jaw while Jensen squirmed on his lap. 

He scooped up another droplet of ice-cream from the bowl and soothes it over Jensen’s lush lips then he kissed him, his wet tongue licking softly at Jensen’s beautiful mouth, gathering every drop of sweetness. 

Maybe it was the sweet taste of Jensen’s lips, or those cute freckles glowing as Jensen blushed, or maybe it was the feel of Jensen grinding on his lap, his perky ass rubbing along the line of Jared’s thickness; whatever the reason, Jared couldn’t contain his lust. He picked Jensen up and took him to bed, and made sweet love to him all night long, holding his lover tenderly in his arms as he kissed Jensen’s passionately. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/783724.html?thread=101490796#t101490796)


End file.
